The goal of the "Center for Developing and Testing of Point of Care Tests (POCT) for STDs" is to support the development of these tests and work with other Centers to pilot this technology and assure that it is made available to clinicians and other end users. This goal is compatible with the stated goal of the National Institutes of Health (NIH), National Institute of Biomedical Imaging and Bioengineering (NIBIB) and positions the Center to further the agency's mandate. To support the Center's goal, the goal of Core 3 is to successfully poll clinicians and home users regarding their POCT requisites and to report their requirements for a POCT to the bench scientists developing such tests. The specific aims for this Core include: conducting focus groups for clinicians and other potential "end users"; developing and distributing a needs assessment; collecting and analyzing the data from the assessment; and disseminating the findings to the scientific community and survey participants. Developing POCTs that are affordable, sensitive, specific, user friendly, rapid, robust, equipment-free, deliverable non-invasive assays is essential to support clinical care 'ancJ;djse'ase prevention. Such tests will offer both providers and home users the opportunity to perform tests andrgetimmediate: results...At the practice setting or bedside, the results of these assays will assure the patierit'receives treatment and counseling at that visit, thus, intervening on the disease progression and ongoing transmission. The test taken at home will alert the patient to the need for treatment, empowering "^ her/him,,tp take a more active role in her/his health care. Both aspects of extending the venue in which tests can be. performed support the assurance and assessment functions of public health and the associated directives to prevent disease, limit complications and educate. Sexually transmitted infections (STIs) and their consequences cost the health care system billions of dollars each year, and every dollar spent on early intervention has been estimated to save the system twelve dollars in costs for long term care. Incorporating POCTs into STI prevention and intervention would be essential in developing more rapid response to outbreaks and epidemics. The role of Core 3 clearly demonstrates the public health functions of assessment and communication and furthers overall public health awareness.